Vals de pesadilla
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Judala Week - Día 4. A pesar de los infortunios, Aladdin sabía que cuando tenía pesadillas, su hermano Judal siempre estaría ahí para él.


**Disclaimer:** de pertenecerme Magi, no tuviera necesidad de escribir.

**Día 4** \- Pasado/Memorias

* * *

**_Vals de pesadilla_**

**_~O~_**

_En medio de las penumbras..._

_hay ojos que me siguen_

_¿Eres tú?_

Aladdin sabía que tenía muchos motivos para ser feliz en la actualidad, adoptado y con una excelente familia, un poco excéntrica y extraña, sí, pero era inmensamente feliz. Tenía dos padres grandiosos, uno fanático de la limpieza y el otro bastante cariñoso y sobreprotector. Sin embargo, ambos le otorgaban aquel amor faltante que en sus años de convivencia en el orfanato, no pudo disfrutar.

No obstante, había algo en aquella peculiar familia que a Aladdin le gustaría señalar: su hermano mayor, Judal.

Un chico de preparatoria cuyos modales dejaban mucho que desear, pero aun así, su familia.

Estaba feliz, mas había algo que empañaba un poco aquella felicidad que le embargaba ahora a sus catorce años. Como una mancha negra que cubre la más hermosa vajilla de porcelana, oscureciendo aquella simétrica perfección, había algo en lo más profundo de Aladdin que se veía truncado, impidiéndole disfrutar un poco más de su vida, de su niñez.

No era crédulo, él sabía que la perfecta felicidad no existe, pero a él no le gustaría que su felicidad personal fuese a la deriva como un barco sin capitán sólo porque odiaba recordar.

Sí, a Aladdin no le gustaba recordar el pasado.

Él se dijo a sí mismo que una vez que saliera de aquel orfanato, la vida pasada quedaría enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser, ahí, bajo la tierra donde yacen los eslabones fósiles, estaría enterrado las reminiscencias de aquel pasado ensuciado en alquitrán.

Mas en el fondo, Aladdin sabe que jamás podrá olvidar.

Y es por eso que él sufre constantes pesadillas. Escucha voces, susurros cerca de su oído que estremecen su débil espíritu...

Aunque Ugo e Ithnan no estén conscientes del peculiar evento, hay una persona que sí, porque pese a todos los infortunios acaecidos, Aladdin sabe que puede contar con él y refugiarse en su espacio personal.

No se equivoquen, no es que no confíe en sus padres adoptivos, es sólo que prefiere evitarles el trago amargo. Y además, para el pequeño Aladdin resulta más sencillo depositar aquellas remembranzas en alguien cuyo pasado es similar al suyo.

Es por eso que la madrugada siguiente cuando sufre una nueva pesadilla, ya acostumbrado aunque eso no lo haga menos incómodo y doloroso, Aladdin sale de su habitación. Camina por la oscuridad de los pasillos descalzo para así evitar prematuro despertares, y entra a la habitación contigua donde una figura yace durmiente a la derecha, el cobertor rojo oscuro cubriéndole completamente.

Camina con cuidado y lentamente se sube a la cama de su hermano Judal. Bueno, técnicamente no es su hermano, pero Aladdin convivió con Judal toda su niñez en aquel horrible lugar y… ustedes saben el resto. La confianza, la soledad y todas aquellas cosas juntan a las personas.

Y aunque los papeles afirmen lo contrario, Aladdin nunca verá a Judal como su hermano. Es su familia, mas no su hermano.

—Enano… —la voz de Judal, ronca y amortiguada por la almohada alertó al pequeño de que éste no estaba tan dormido como parecía.

Aladdin no quería despertarlo realmente, sólo quería acurrucarse cerca de la calidez de Judal y esperar que el susto de la remembranza anterior merme.

Sí, puede que aquello suene infantil, molesto, él lo sabe y lo acepta. A sus catorce años él ya debería manejarse por su cuenta, pero Aladdin sabe que la única forma de tranquilizarse es cuando siente la presencia de Judal cerca de su trémulo cuerpo.

Le ayuda a mantenerse firme.

—Enano —y una vez más, la voz ronca de Judal se escuchó.

Había un dejo de irritación, pero Aladdin sabe que no es por su causa… no tanto.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Aquella era una pregunta estúpida que seguramente obtendría un gruñido como respuesta.

Y _sip,_ un gruñido fue lo que obtuvo.

Lentamente, Judal se desemperezó de las sábanas rojizas, quedando sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y a un Aladdin enterrado entre sus piernas abiertas.

El silencio se instaló, tan sólo atendiéndose el murmullo de las aves nocturnas y los grillos que en conjunto con la suave brisa ominosa, creaban un cantar arrullador. Aladdin se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, pretendiendo estar fascinado por el torso desnudo de Judal a sabiendas que éste estaba taladrándole la cabeza con sus oscuros ojos.

Aladdin abrió la boca, quizá para tratar de justificar lo injustificable por enésima vez, pero Judal se le adelantó.

— ¿De nuevo? —preguntó, con voz cuidadosamente neutra.

Asintió con suavidad, un poco tranquilo porque la voz de Judal no sonaba molesta o irritada, simplemente plana e impersonal como quien da la noticia del tiempo.

Un tiempo plomizo, se acerca la lluvia.

Un resoplido sacó a Aladdin de sus profundas cavilaciones y alzando la cabeza, centró su mirada en la contraria, hallando un entrecejo fruncido, pero estaba tranquilo, pues en aquellos ojos que ya había visto vidas transitar, hallaba una tranquilidad y comprensión casi abrumadora.

Tragó saliva, deseando justificarse una vez más, sabiendo ya que su actitud infantil no le gustaba a Judal, y era verdad, no era propio de él, pero era así como se sentía.

Como un niño vulnerable que no había visto la vida cuando era justo lo contrario.

—Yo…

Y entonces, Judal simplemente extendió sus brazos que sin llegar a ser musculosos del todo, eran definidos y estos abrazaron a Aladdin con firmeza sin llegar a ejercer verdadera fuerza. Aladdin se vio de lleno en el pecho desnudo de Judal, calidez reconfortante emanando de él.

Inspiró el aroma sin poder evitarlo y sonrió con suavidad.

Judal pronto les arropó a ambos con la gruesa sábana bermellón, el silencio extendiéndose con rapidez.

Aladdin sabía que ambos estaban despiertos, la mano que acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa blanca de su pijama se lo indicaba. Judal siempre esperaba que Aladdin se durmiera primero.

Era casi como un ritual…

— ¿Judal?

Y Judal volvió a resoplar, el aliento escapando de su boca y moviendo graciosamente los mechones del cabello de Aladdin. No se percató que Judal tenía el rostro enterrado en su cabello.

—Ju-

—Duérmete, enano.

Aunque sabía que probablemente las pesadillas volverían con prontitud la noche siguiente, Aladdin se encontró pensando que eso ya no le importaba.

El pasado podía esperar sentado junto a sus protervas memorias, no le importaba.

Sonrió, acurrucándose aún más en el torso de Judal, inspirando el aroma y la calidez que emanaba y…

—En serio, mocoso, si no te duermes te lanzaré por la ventana.

… Y aunque Ugo e Ithnan aseguraran que Aladdin nunca le hacía caso, contra todo pronóstico, él se durmió.

No pasados dolorosos, no memorias ni remembranzas oscuras: esa noche, pudo dormir finalmente.


End file.
